


my favorite pick-me-up

by mothmanfucker666



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Bottom Shane Madej, Hormones, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Ryan Bergara, Trans Shane Madej, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanfucker666/pseuds/mothmanfucker666
Summary: Now that he's started noticing Ryan, he can'tstop, and with his body adjusting to the new boost of testosterone — well, Shane finds himself popping inopportune boners like it's his first year on T all over again.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	my favorite pick-me-up

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory disclaimer: everyone has different experiences with their trans-ness, whether that be surgery results, horomone results, sexual preferences, or anything else. this fic uses terminology like 'dick' and 'cock' alongside words like 'pussy' and 'cunt'. if that's not your cup of tea, i won't be offended if you decide not to read further!
> 
> unbeta'd, but i did my best to proofread myself. i'm not like, in LOVE with my writing on this one, but i didn't feel like fussing over it anymore. title from peach jam by 88rising/joji/blocboy jb, because it was stuck in my head the whole time i was writing this.

It's mid-July, about ten in the evening, and Shane is in bed.

He's having a perfectly normal jerk-off session, thank you, one hand working fast on his dick with a stroker while a vibrator pulses in his cunt. There's an amateur porn clip playing on his laptop, a couple of camboys he's been into lately, and Shane is listening to the audio more than he's watching it.

The video ends before Shane comes, but he's too far gone to queue up another one. He keeps going, rocking up into the stroker haphazardly and squeezing his eyes shut. As he finally climaxes — _hard_ — for some reason, it's to the memory of watching Ryan play basketball with Steven earlier that day, shirtless and glistening with sweat under the hot LA sun.

As his brain comes back online, all Shane can manage to do is switch off the vibrator, flop back against his pillows, and laugh helplessly.

There's nothing to be done about it, he supposes. Shane drags himself out of bed with a sigh and goes to clean up. He tells himself, firmly, that he's not doing this. The attraction is bound to fade eventually.

Except for how it doesn't.

—

Unfortunately for Shane, his big realization comes right around the time of his next endocrinology appointment. His doctor decides to adjust his testosterone dosage at the appointment — just a routine adjustment, nothing major, but Shane's body has always taken hormone changes hard.

... No pun intended.

Okay, pun maybe a little bit intended.

Look, the point is, now that he's started noticing Ryan, he can't _stop_ , and with his body adjusting to the new boost of testosterone — well, Shane finds himself popping inopportune boners like it's his first year on T all over again. For once, he finds himself grateful that he's not cis — he can't imagine how much more uncomfortable it'd be if his erections were _visible_.

It's simple things like Ryan chewing on his pen cap or taking a long drink of water that suddenly make Shane die a little inside. He'd never dream of saying anything, of course, no matter how much he wants Ryan — and he _does_ want him, to be sure, in so many more ways than just the physical. Though he's loathe to admit it, Shane has a bad case of Feelings to go along with the inopportune erections. He has no idea how to handle it, and if he starts acting a little strangely, well, look, it's not his _fault_.

Ryan will do something completely innocent like bite his lower lip, and Shane will immediately feel a tug in his lower belly. His cock will get hard and his briefs will get damp almost instantly, and he'll have to excuse himself to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face and maybe pat himself dry.

Once or twice, Shane can't help jerking himself off fast and hard in the bathroom at work, one hand clapped over his mouth with the other rubs his cock furiously. He always feels guilty afterward, though, and finds it next to impossible to look Ryan in the eyes afterward. The whole situation is just — it's shitty, it's _awful_ , and it's only made worse when Ryan finally notices something is going on and asks Shane about it.

"You've been weird lately," Ryan says casually as they're packing up their laptops toward the end of a meeting. They're the only two left in the conference room, Shane realizes upon taking a surreptitious glance around. Ryan probably orchestrated it that way. "Is something up, man?"

"Huh?" Shane hopes desperately that the way his face is warming doesn't mean he's blushing, but he wouldn't count on it. "I'm — I'm fine, man."

"Hm." Ryan sits on the edge of the table near Shane, looking up at him critically. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Shane replies, voice an octave higher than usual. "Just, you know. Um. My doctor made some med adjustments last week. It's — it's not a big deal."

"Your T?" Ryan asks, and Shane swallows hard, but nods. And then — then Ryan _grins_ , the bastard, leaning into Shane's space a little more.

"So _that's_ the problem."

"What?" Yeah, Shane is definitely blushing now, and he looks away from Ryan to finish packing up his laptop. He should have made something up about a vitamin deficiency, or something. Anything else but the testosterone. "It's — it's nothing, Ry. I don't know what you..."

"Uh huh," Ryan laughs. "C'mon, man, I've been there. It's not a big deal. Is that why you keep rushing off to the bathroom? What's settin' you off?" His tone is teasing, but Shane still bristles, because he's getting _way_ too close to the truth. They don't talk like this, don't discuss their sex lives with each other — and hearing that Ryan has been through the same period of intense horniness before is decidedly _not_ helping anything.

"Ryan," Shane manages, and even to his own ears, he sounds comically scandalized. Ryan cackles again, clapping Shane on the arm. He keeps his hand there afterward, and Shane feels it like a brand even through the sleeve of his shirt.

When did the meeting room get so warm?

"I'm just saying..." Ryan shrugs a little, gaze darting away from Shane for a moment before returning to his face. "You know. If you need help with anything..."

Shane blinks. "Help," he repeats, flat. His brain fully refuses to process the remark. Ryan must take his tone of disbelief for something else, because he pulls away quickly, flustered.

"Sorry, sorry, that was — that was weird. I'm sorry. I—"

"Just to be clear," Shane interrupts, "You're offering to help with my... Dick situation?"

Ryan shrugs. He still refuses to meet Shane's eyes. "Uh, I. Yeah. I guess," he mumbles. "Look, just — forget it. It was a weird thing to say."

"I mean, a little," Shane agrees, heat already pooling low in his belly. "But, uh... If you mean it..."

Ryan looks up quickly, and Shane is sort of flattered at just how hopeful his expression is. "Yeah?"

Shane laughs, but it's not a mean sound; more incredulous than anything. "Yeah. But, uh." He clears his throat, running a nervous hand through his hair. "Let me get you dinner or something first?"

Ryan grins. "You get me food all the time," he teases, relaxing back into Shane's space a little.

"Yeah, well." Shane shrugs weakly, flustered. "Call me old-fashioned, but..." He doesn't want to explain the Feelings, damn it.

Luckily, Ryan knows him well. He catches on quickly, gaze softening, and reaches out to adjust smooth some invisible wrinkle on Shane's shirt. "Yeah, alright. But only if you let me get _you_ dinner next time," Ryan says. "You busy tonight?"

"Nah," Shane answers a little too quickly. "You, uh. Wanna grab dinner after work?"

"Sure thing, big guy." Ryan's hand is just sort of resting against Shane's chest, now, and Shane wonders if he can feel the way his heart is pounding. "And then..."

Shane watched as Ryan's expression shifts again, eyes going dark, smile taking on a sharp edge. Ryan doesn't finish the sentence, and after a beat Shane prompts, "Then?"

"Then I'm gonna make you come so many times you'll forget your own name," Ryan finishes, and he's so damn _casual_ about it that Shane's jaw nearly drops. His cock throbs in his jeans, underwear soaked and sticky already. Ryan pats Shane's chest and steps out of his space, shouldering his laptop bag. "See you after work, baby," Ryan says, and for once when he winks, he does it perfectly.

Shane stares after him, hand idly rubbing at the spot on his chest where Ryan's hand had just been.

_Baby._

—

Dinner is a rushed affair, full of not-so-subtle innuendos and even less subtle flirting. Ryan drives them back to Shane's apartment with one hand on Shane's thigh the whole way, and Shane is so wet with anticipation that his briefs are practically soaked by the time Ryan finally, _finally_ pushes him back onto the couch and straddles his waist.

Shane feels the press of Ryan's packer through their jeans, yielding but firm enough that there's no mistaking the kind of packer it is. He groans aloud and presses up against it, pulling Ryan down into a desperate kiss with one hand in his hair. Ryan returns the kiss with just as much fervor, hands rucking up Shane's shirt and gripping his hips tightly.

"Can I touch your chest?" Ryan asks when he breaks the kiss, voice low and rough. Shane nods, already scrambling to get out of his shirt without dislodging Ryan from his lap. Ryan sits back and follows suit, and Shane is struck with an odd stab that's a combination of jealousy and arousal at the sight of the flat, blemish-free planes of his chest.

Ryan doesn't seem to notice, though, and he doesn't seem even remotely put off by Shane's chest — it's smooth and nipple-less with one old, pinkish scar all the way across, and a huge floral piece tattooed over the smooth expanse of skin. Shane relaxes under Ryan's touch when he traces his fingers over the bold lines and bright colors of the tattoo, then lowers his mouth to trace his tongue over Shane's scar. The heat of his mouth makes Shane gasp, long fingers finding their way into Ryan's hair again as he arches his chest up against Ryan's mouth.

"Any hard limits?" Ryan asks against Shane's skin as he peppers his chest and neck with kisses. Shane tilts his head to give Ryan more space, taking a moment to think before shaking his head.

"No, I — mm. I want you to fuck me," Shane says quietly, just a little embarrassed, and feels Ryan grin against his skin.

"Yeah? Where, uh..." Ryan trails off, and Shane feels his skin warm the way it always does when he has to specify _where_ , exactly, he wants to be fucked.

"The front," Shane says after a moment, and Ryan snickers at the somewhat childish wording. "Shut up, I don't — words."

"You don't words?" Ryan teases, trailing his hands down Shane's sides until he finds his belt. He pulls back and sits up a little to undo the buckle. "Okay. Speaking of, there any words you don't want me to use?"

The question pretty much confirms Shane's suspicion that Ryan is a talker. He both loves and hates the idea of it, because dirty talk flusters him immensely, but it's also one of the easiest ways to get him off. "No, I — they're all fine, I'm just awkward."

"So I shouldn't expect you to beg for me to fuck your tight pussy, then, huh?" Ryan says, casual as you please, and Shane raises a hand to cover his face, flustered and hopelessly turned on.

"You're the _actual worst_ ," Shane whines, and Ryan laughs, pressing a kiss to the center of Shane's chest. Shane swats at him half-heartedly, but then starts to sit up a little. "C'mon, let's just — bed. Bedroom."

Ryan doesn't have to be told twice, and this time, he doesn't tease Shane about his ineloquence. He strips out of his jeans along the way, tripping over himself once or twice, and Shane laughs at his eagerness. He's not much better, though, and by the time Ryan has Shane spread out on the bed beneath him, they're both mostly nude.

"Look at you," Ryan says, soft and reverent. Shane squirms under his gaze, especially when it lingers on the patch of damp curls between his legs. Ryan drags his eyes back up to Shane's face and grins. "I wanna suck you off."

"You could do that," Shane says, glancing down pointedly to where Ryan's prosthetic is already strapped in place. "Or you could fuck me first."

"Is that a suggestion, or an order?" Ryan asks, nudging Shane's thighs apart and settling between them.

"It's—" Shane cuts off with a groan when Ryan's fingers slide along his slit, stroking over his cock before teasing lower. "It's an observation," he continues, and Ryan laughs, turning his head to press a kiss to the inside of Shane's knee.

"God, you're so wet for me," Ryan says, sliding two fingers into Shane's cunt. Shane whines, throwing a forearm across his face in a weak attempt to hide. Ryan laughs at him again, breathless and rough, and the sound of his laughter _does_ things to Shane and his mild humiliation kink, damn it. Ryan reaches up to push Shane's arm away from his face so he can duck down and kiss him, two fingers working in and out of Shane at a steady pace. He fucks Shane like that for a minute or two before Shane breaks the kiss, pushing impatiently at Ryan's wrist.

"Hurry up," Shane demands, and Ryan snorts, nipping at the hinge of Shane's jaw.

"You always this bossy in bed, baby?" Ryan purrs, pulling his fingers out.

"You do have a tendency to bring out the worst in me," Shane replies dryly. "Condoms in the nightstand, c'mon."

"We're gonna have to do something about that impatience next time," Ryan remarks, and the suggestion of a _next time_ settles a concern in the back of Shane's mind that he hadn't even realized he had. Ryan leans over him to pull open the nightstand drawer. Shane suddenly recalls the veritable plethora of toys and accessories the drawer contains in addition to the condoms. Ryan notices, judging by the way he pauses for a moment, but he just flashes Shane a grin before snatching a condom from the box in the drawer.

"You're gonna have to give me a little tour of your toybox sometime," Ryan says as he settles back between Shane's legs, tearing open the foil packet and rolling the condom onto his prosthetic. "Some of that stuff looks like fun. I've never seen candles made specifically for skin before."

"They're a lot of fun," Shane says distractedly, thumbing at one of Ryan's nipples as he finally, _finally_ lines himself up with Shane's cunt. Ryan starts to push in, and Shane takes his length with ease, eyes squeezing shut and fingertips digging into Ryan's shoulders. "Fuck, that's good," Shane sighs.

"You're so fuckin' gorgeous like this, baby," Ryan murmurs, gripping Shane's thighs tightly. "Taking my cock so good."

"Ryan," Shane breathes, flustered again. He blinks his eyes open and is met with the sight of Ryan staring down between them where his hips are pressed flush to Shane's, a shockingly intense expression on his face. Shane has to close his eyes again, overwhelmed. "C'mon, I'm good, just—"

He cut off with a surprised groan when Ryan pulls halfway out and thrusts back in just this side of too hard. " _Fuck,_ yeah, like that," Shane pants, and that's all the encouragement Ryan needs to start fucking him in earnest.

In Shane's experience, trans men are almost always better at fucking than cis men, and Ryan is quickly proving himself to be no exception to this rule. Shane rocks back against each thrust as Ryan pounds into him, and the room is filled with nothing but the sound of harsh panting, low moans, and the slick sound Ryan's dick makes each time he slides back into Shane's pussy.

Shane gets a hand between them and gets his cock between his thumb and two fingers, jerking himself off fast and hard. He yelps when Ryan changes his angle, the head of his dick striking _just_ right inside of him. Shane orgasm hits hard within minutes, and he cries out with the force of it.

Ryan grins and slows his pace a little, leaning over Shane to kiss along the side of his face. "Want me to keep going?" he asks, voice low and ragged against Shane's ear, and Shane hesitates, torn. After a moment, though, he shakes his head, and Ryan pulls out carefully.

"Wanna suck you off," Shane says, hands falling to the clasps of Ryan's harness. "If that's okay?"

"God, yeah," Ryan laughs breathlessly, scrambling to get the harness off. He accidentally tosses it onto the floor, but Shane figures that's a problem for later-Ryan. Right now, Shane nudges Ryan off of him and onto his back, moving so he's the one between Ryan's legs instead.

"Hard limits?" Shane asks, lowering his head to drag his tongue over one of Ryan's perfect nipples.

"Anal's great, but I'm not usually into, uh — front hole stuff," Ryan says, fingers winding through Shane's hair.

"Roger that," Shane says, flashing Ryan a grin as he teases the sensitive nub with his teeth. "Were your nipples always this sensitive?"

Ryan laughs and shakes his head. "Nah. I was expecting _lose_ sensation, but — scar tissue, and all that." He parts his legs further when one of Shane's hands slides down between them, free hand gripping at the sheets already. "Shane—"

"Shh," Shane murmurs, kissing at Ryan's neck. "I'm gettin' there. I'll take care of you." The tender words make Ryan's breath catch, which is something Shane files away for later. For now, though, Shane trails kisses all the way down Ryan's chest and belly, then starts to kiss at his inner thighs. Ryan squirms under the squeezing, giving Shane's head little pushes toward where he wants him. Shane ignores the prompting, though, too amused with Ryan's frustration.

"Shane, _please,_ " Ryan whines once he finally breaks, and Shane looks up where he'd been sucking a mark into Ryan's inner thigh.

"Hmm?" Shane asks innocently, and Ryan scowls at him. It's adorable.

"Are you gonna make me cum, or are you gonna leave me hanging all night?" Ryan complains.

Shane smirks. "What, you want me to suck your dick?" When Ryan nods, ruffled, Shane leans in to suck Ryan's dick into his mouth abruptly. Ryan's hand clenches in his hair, a sharp groan escaping him immediately. "Why didn't you say so sooner?" Shane pulls back just enough to tease, then takes Ryan into his mouth again before he can complain, using one hand to push back his foreskin and expose the head a little more.

"Jesus — _fuck_ , Shane," Ryan pants, hips bucking up against Shane's face already. Shane hums around him, which makes him curse again, and laves over the head of Ryan's cock with broad, almost rough strokes of his tongue. 

Ryan seems to appreciate the less-than-gentle approach, Shane determines pretty quickly, and he keeps it up, sucking hard and bobbing his head a little. Ryan's dick is big, bigger than any trans guy Shane's ever slept with before, and Shane's mind wanders to the idea of frottage. They could manage it, probably, even if they couldn't both come from it — maybe the addition of a toy...

Ryan's orgasm takes Shane by surprise, his thighs squeezing around Shane's head and hands holding his head in place. Shane keeps licking him through it until his legs relax, and with one last sticky kiss to the inside of Ryan's thigh, Shane sits up.

"Fuck, c'mere," Ryan gasps, urging Shane upward. They kiss messily, Shane's face slick and tasting of Ryan's cunt. Ryan doesn't seem to mind — enjoys it, even, if the way he deepens the kiss urgently is any indication.

When Ryan breaks the kiss, he flops back against the pillows, urging Shane down with him. Shane goes willingly, resting his head on Ryan's chest with a contented sigh.

"Give me, like, ten minutes," Ryan says. "Wanna get my mouth on you, too."

Shane grins, turning his head to kiss Ryan's shoulder. "Yeah? Maybe I'll get my fingers in you, then. Show you some of my favorite toys."

Ryan groans, nudging Shane's chin so he tilts his head back. The angle is awkward when Ryan kisses him, but the heat behind it is unmistakable. "Got a feeling we're gonna be in here for a while," he says when he pulls away, grinning. "Maybe you should go get some water."

Shane laughs, sitting up and stretching. "Get it yourself. I gotta pee," he replies. Ryan watches him shamelessly as he gets up and pads to the bathroom; normally, Shane would find the attention embarrassing, but from Ryan, it's — it's sort of nice. As he closes the bathroom door behind him, he hears the microwave beep in the kitchen. Shane can't help his quiet, incredulous laugh.

God. He's really ass over teakettle for a guy who takes a break to eat leftovers in between rounds. What a weirdo.

He's into it, though. He gets the feeling he will be for a good long while.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i commissioned an amazing piece of shane from this fic from the amazing kingspapercrown on tumblr! you can find his post of the piece [here](https://kingspapercrown.tumblr.com/post/631262207219564544) and his commission information [here!](https://kingspapercrown.tumblr.com/post/612423426337046528)


End file.
